Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (6t^{6}+7t) + (-6t^{6}+3t^{2}+2t ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6t^{6}+7t - 6t^{6}+3t^{2}+2t$ Identify like terms. $ {6 t^6} + {7 t} - {6 t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 t^2} + {2 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 -6 ) t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 3 t^2} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $3t^{2}+9t$